


The Feel Good Game

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, bottom levi at first, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, top eren at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: The Feel Good Game is a game that Eren's parents play all the time. Eren and Levi play it twice: once as little kids and again as young adults.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 183





	The Feel Good Game

Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger had been the best of friends since they were three years old. They always went to school together, had play dates and sleepovers, and even bathed together.

But they also did things outside of what normal children did.

"The Feel Good Game" was what Eren liked to call it. He saw his mommy and daddy playing it one time when he was about eight, and the young boy decided that the game looked fun. Naturally, the boy wanted to share the fun with his best friend. 

"Since you're littler than me, you have to be the mommy," Eren explained as Levi listened intently for the directions to the new game. 

"So how do you play?" Levi asked excitedly. 

"Ok, so first, you have to take your clothes off," Eren said, beginning to take his own clothes off. Levi, of course, trusted his best friend and began to take his clothes off, too. When they were naked, Eren moved on to the next step.

"Now, you have to get on your hands and knees, like you're crawling." Levi did what his friend said, waiting for Eren to give the next step. 

"Ok, this might hurt for a little bit, but it'll stop after a minute, ok?" He asked Levi, earning a nervous nod from the smaller. Eren took in a breath before grabbing Levi by the hips and putting his boy part in Levi. 

Levi tensed up instantly. Eren was right, it did hurt. 

"Ow Eren! Take it out!" Levi yelled. Eren clamped his hand over Levi's mouth. 

"Be quiet! You can't talk until the game starts!" Eren explained. Levi nodded understandingly as Eren took his hand away and began to rock slowly in and out of his friend.

"That feels..." Levi trailed off, not knowing how to explain what he was feeling. 

"Does it feel good?" Eren asked, thrusting in and out a tad faster. 

"Ah!" Levi moaned out shortly, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, not knowing where the sound had come from. 

"What was that?" Levi asked Eren, scared. 

"That was a moan. It's what comes out of your mouth when The Feel Good Game starts," Eren explained, moving faster again until he was thrusting at a steady pace.

"Ahhh!" Levi moaned out again, his body beginning to feel all tingly. "Eren, go faster!" He called out, needing more of the pleasure that he'd never had before. 

Eren obliged, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Levi's small frame as he pushed in deeper and faster. Levi began to shake with pleasure, loving The Feel Good Game. 

"You know how I can make you feel even better?" Eren asked over Levi's moaning. He then wrapped one of his hands around Levi's boy part, rubbing it up and down like he'd seen his mommy do once to his daddy. He also took the other hand and led it up to Levi's nipples, rolling a pink bud in between his fingers, which he'd seen his daddy do to his mommy. Levi shuddered roughly.

"E-eren! S-stop! It feel—ahh— feels like I'm g-gonna pee!" Levi said, hating the feeling in his private part. 

"It's not gonna be pee, trust me," Eren consoled, thrusting faster than he'd been earlier.

Levi moaned out once more before he let go of whatever was in his private, looking down. He expected to see yellow, but instead saw a creamy, white substance. Eren soon released inside his friend, shivering as he let go. 

"W-what's this?" Levi asked in fear, reaching down to get some of the liquid onto his finger. 

"That's cum," Eren explained, pulling out of Levi and going to his bathroom to grab a towel. 

"Stay there, I'll be right back," Eren called to Levi. He grabbed a towel and carried it into the bedroom, laying it out onto the bed. 

"You have to sit on the towel so all the cum will leak out," Eren instructed. Levi complied and shuddered as the warm liquid flowed out of him.

"So, how was it?" Eren asked Levi with hope in his eyes. 

"That was great!" Levi replied, smiling tiredly. "I'm a little at loss for energy, though," he added. Eren only giggled at his friend before inching closer to Levi's face. 

"There was something else my mommy and daddy did too. Do you know what a kiss is?" Eren asked him. Levi shook his head with a confused look on his face. 

"You just pucker your lips and put them on mine," Eren explained. Levi did just as his said, poking his small, pink lips out and connecting them with Eren's. Eren was obviously a better kisser, because he pulled Levi into the kiss further and moved their lips, trying to get Levi used to doing it. Levi eventually caught on, moving his lips at the same time as Eren.

The friends soon broke the kiss and backed away to look into each other's eyes. 

"You're so cute, Levi," Eren said, making Levi blush. 

"I'm not cute. I'm manly," he responded.

"I don't think manly men let others put their boy parts in them," Eren retorted jokingly, laughing at Levi's disappointed expression. 

"Whatever, Eren. Where are my clothes? I don't like being naked."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Levi, what do you mean you're moving?" Eren screamed through his anger filled tears. 

"We're moving far away from here. I think to America," Levi stated blandly, not wanting Eren to know how upset he was. 

"But what about our friendship? What about our play dates and sleepovers? What about The Feel Good Game?" Eren asked angrily, blocking the doorway when Levi tried to leave. 

"You'll just have to find someone else to play with," Levi said before slipping underneath Eren's arm and running out of the house as quickly as possible. As Eren watched his friend leave, he could only run into his mother's room while sobbing loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Ten years later)

The day had come when Levi was finally going to come visit Eren from America. Eren was truly excited, because he hadn't seen his little buddy in years. He wondered if Levi was still short, even though Eren had no room to talk since he was only five-foot-five.

There he was, sitting in the airport, waiting to catch sight of his childhood friend. He waited and waited, desperately looking around. 

Come on, you douche, Eren scolded in his head.

Then, he was there.

Or at least Eren thought that was him.

He looked exactly how Eren remembered: black hair that was styled into an undercut; piercing grey eyes; and a stoic look that was painted onto his face. 

"Levi!" Eren screamed from across the airport, leaping out of his seat and beginning to run towards Levi. The male looked up and smiled lovingly, dropping his things in order to catch Eren. He spun him around three times before putting him back onto the ground and looking down at him.

"You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be," Eren told Levi, kind of finding his height attractive. 

"And you're a lot shorter. Come on, let's go," Levi replied, grabbing his bags and being led by Eren to his car.

When they'd gotten to the house, Eren's parents were gone, so Levi took the opportunity to play a game with Eren, just to bring back a few memories.

"Hey, Eren, you want to play a game with me?" Levi asked, inching closer and closer to Eren. 

"What kind of game?" Eren replied nervously. Levi placed a gentle hand on the back of Eren's neck before pulling him in for a kiss. When they parted, Eren was a blushing mess.

"It's called The Feel Good Game," Levi answered him with a smirk. 

"Well how do you play?" Eren asked playfully.

"Well, since you're littler than me, you have to be the mommy," Levi explained huskily, looking Eren's small frame up and down while licking his lips. 

"So first, you have to take your clothes off," he said, pulling his shirt over his head and his pants off while Eren did the same. 

"Now, you have to get on your hands and knees like you're crawling," he instructed next, and Eren quickly obliged.

Levi then licked his lips before spreading the smaller's ass cheeks apart and licking the hole in between them, causing Eren to shudder slightly but shudder nonetheless. 

"This wasn't part of the game!" Eren yelled. Levi clamped a hand over Eren's mouth. 

"You can't talk until the game starts, remember?" Levi brought to his attention with a playful but lustful smirk. Eren only rolled his eyes as Levi went back to his previous action, starting with light teases and soon thrusting in and out of Eren with his tongue and a finger.

"Ahhh~ Ngh, Levi! More!" He cried out in pleasure, not being satisfied with what he was getting. Levi drew his face back but continued to finger Eren as he spoke. 

"Don't tell me what to do," he growled, causing Eren to shiver in submission. "You will refer to me as Daddy, got it?" Levi asked, not slowing down his fingering to give Eren a chance to answer. 

"Y-yes D-d—fuck—daddy," Eren answered between moans, barely being able to speak.

Levi then yanked his fingers out of Eren, who whined in disappointment. 

"I was just about to commeee," he pouted angrily. Levi ignored the whine as he lined himself with Eren's now prepared hole. 

"This is going to hurt for a little bit, but it'll stop after a minute, ok?" Levi asked Eren. He only nodded as Levi inserted himself into the boy, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. Eren tried steadying his breathing, wanting to look strong for Levi.

Levi then began to rock his hips back and forth, creating a little friction, but not enough to help either of them get off. But still, Eren felt the stimulation. 

"Mmm," he purred. Levi then picked up the pace a little, still going too slow to do anything of significance. 

"Come onnn," Eren whined loudly, pushing his hips back onto Levi to make him go faster. "I'm getting bored here," he added. 

"Fine then, have it your way," Levi said nonchalantly before grabbing the smaller's hips and thrusting in roughly, earning a loud moan from the boy beneath him. He did it again, getting a louder moan this time. He kept repeating it until he'd found a pace: fast and rough.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Harder! I—ahh—" Eren moaned out. Levi grabbed his hands, pinning them behind his back as he was fucked. 

"Is this hard enough for you?" Levi demanded, pounding into the poor boy. Eren only moaned in response, being too fucked to answer his question. 

"You like that, don't you? You love being fucked, don't you, you slut?" Levi growled into his ear huskily, making him quiver harshly.

"Y-yes D-Daddy! Ah~" Eren mewled in response.

Soon, Eren felt a twisting in his stomach that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Fuck, Levi! I'm gonna-ahh!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he came, covering his stomach and part of his face with his own semen. Levi fell not too far behind him, shivering and groaning in pleasure as he released into his childhood friend.

Levi then pulled out and collapsed next to Eren, breathing heavily. 

"So, how was it?" Levi asked, smirking as the smaller blushed. 

"It was great, but I still think I made a better top," Eren joked.


End file.
